Love Hurts
by nanda salsabila
Summary: "aku hanya menginginkan Saga, walaupun kau pergi, rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu"/ "pergilah, kejarlah dia sepuas hatimu, lagipula aku sudah bukan suamimu lagi"/ "Shikamaru, aku janji, aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk mencintaimu"


**all characters disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya hanya mengarang fanfic dan pinjam karakternya saja**

**pairing : Nara Shikamaru - Yamanaka Ino**

**ulasan : oc, ooc, if you dont like, dont read, dont flame. gampangkan?**

**genre : hurt/comfort, family, friendship.**

**hope you enjoy it! ;)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kriiiiiiiing.

Bunyi jam weker itu sangat berisik hingga Yamanaka Ino itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Tetapi nampaknya Ino masih kesulitan untuk mengendalikan rasa kantuknya yg masih menjalar di kedua kelopak matanya. Tanganya pun memencet kasar jam weker yang berada di sampingnya itu. Lalu menggulirkan tubuhnya dan menutupi selimut lagi di tubuhnya dan yah, bisa kau tebak.. dia kembali tertidur.

"Ibuuu, Ibu bangun!" Ucap seorang anak kecil dengan berlarian menuju kamar Ino. Anak itu pun mencubit cubit kaki Ino agar ibunya itu bisa bangun dari tidurnya.

"Saga chan, 5 menit lagi ya sayang, ibu masih mengantuk.." ucap ino dengan mengelus rambut anak laki lakinya tersebut. Anaknya yang tidak terima kalau ibunya tidak bangun pun mengerucutkan dan menggembungkan mulut mungilnya. Lalu dia teringat cara membangunkan ibunya yang di ajari ayahnya. Dia mendelik mencari di seluruh sudut kamar orang tuanya itu. di lemari, di tempat rias ibunya sampai di bawah kasurnya pun di carinya.

"Aha!, hmm itu dia" gumam anak itu dengan senyum licik yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Lalu dia pun mengambil sehelai bulu yang berada di bawah kasur ibunya dengan hati hati.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Saga untuk mengambil bulu itu dari bawah kasur ibunya, apa kalian tidak ingat?, dia ini adalah anak dari 2 shinobi yang super hebat. Pasti dia di ajari segala yang berbau kecerdasan dan ketahanan oleh ayahnya dan segala yang berbau kesehatan oleh ibunya.

Saga pun berjalan berjinjit menuju kaki ibunya, tanganya pun sudah mulai gatal dan ingin segera menggelitiki kaki ibunya.

Dan Saga pun mulai menggelitik kaki ibunya dengan pelan, lalu dia mengawasi ibunya yang masih tidur dg nyenyaknya tidak terpengaruh.

_'Next Level' _gumam Saga kecil di dalam hatinya. Dia pun mulai menggelitiki ibunya dengan semakin kuat. Lalu melirik ibunya yang sudah kegelian dan menggelitikinya lagi.

"Hahaha, hentikan Shika!, baiklah aku bangun" ucap Ino sambil tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Saga ibu, bukan ayah" gerutu Saga dengan sedikit kesal.

Ino pun mengawasi Saga dengan gemas lalu mengelus rambut hitam anaknya. Rambut anaknya itu memang sedikit identik dengan rambut ayahnya. Lurus, Berwarna hitam dan di ikat ke belakang. Dan postur wajahnya memang datar seperti suaminya itu, namun mata biru laut nya benar benar mirip ibunya.

Lagi, bibir saga mengerucut pertanda kesal pada ibunya, usapan halus Ino pun berubah menjadi ucapan mengacak acak rambut anak nya itu.

"Ahh~…" Ino pun mendesah dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Nah pergilah ke ayah mu, ibu menyusul" Ino pun merapikan tempat tidurnya dan Saga yang langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menyusul ayahnya dan di ikuti Ino.

"Nara Saga melapor pak, ibu m-maksudku Yamanaka Ino-sama telah bangun." Cetus Saga dengan membungkukkan badanya di samping Shikamaru yang masih sibuk meng ongseng ongseng jamur dan ayam di wajannya.

Shikamaru yang mengetahui keberadaan anaknya pun menghentikan kegiatanya dan mengusap tanganya di celemek yang menempel di tubuhnya. "Nah Nara Saga, misi di nyatakan selesai, dan kau akan di angkat menjadi ninja level 2" ucapnya dengan mematikan kompor.

"Apa?, dari kemarin kok level 2 saja sih yah?" Tuntut Saga dengan menarik ujung baju Shikamaru.

"Hmm, bau harum apa ini?" Ucap Ino dengan memasuki dapur. Dia senang akan ke akraban anaknya dengan Shikamaru, walaupun dia tidak akrab dengan suaminya sendiri.

Lalu tiba tiba, Ino teringat. Wajah dingin milik Uchiha membayangi Ino sehingga rasanya otak nya membeku. Ino merasa gundah, dia merasa sedih, saat teringat si bungsu Uchiha itu. Sudah 5 tahun dia menikah dengan Shikamaru, namun masih sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Ino pun tiba tiba teringat 5 tahun lalu.

* * *

**Flashback start**

Mereka pun telah selesai mengerjakan misi di desa Kapur. Ino sangat merasa lega misi yang di percayakan dari rokudaime hokage, Naruto untuk mereka berhasil dengan sempurna. Senyumnya mengembang beriringan dengan datangnya musim semi di desa Konoha. Shikamaru pun melirik Ino yang sedang merasa bahagia itu, dia bisa merasakanya.

Naruto yang di dampingi istrinya Hinata pun berdiri di depan mereka ( Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru ). Senyum Naruto terbias sejalan dengan terpancarnya cahaya matahari.

"Nah Shikamaru~ jalankan misi mu yang selanjutnya. Tapi aku rasa ini bukan misi dari ku, tapi misi dari hidupmu ttebayo" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang menggoda. Tiba tiba pipi Shikamaru pun memerah.

Ino pun bertanya tanya di dalam hatinya _'apa yang sedang Naruto bicarakan sih'_. Lalu menatap Chouji dan Naruto secara bergantian. Chouji pun mengangguk pada Naruto dan well kejadian itu terjadi.

Shikamaru melangkah dengan terhuyung huyung pada Ino, lalu menunduk di depannya. Ino pun saat itu sangat kaget saat mendapati Shikamaru yang menunduk di depanya. Dia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan penasaran. Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dari saku nya. Dengan gemetar dia membukanya di depan Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino, maukah kau menjadi istriku" ucap Shika singkat jelas dan padat dan memasang wajah datar khas Shikamaru walaupun dia tak bisa menghilangkan rona di pipinya.

Ino teringat ucapan Sakura yang sekarang sudah jarang ketemu dengan nya karena sudah menjadi nyonya kazekage di Suna. Yah Sakura menikah dengan Gaara dan mengubah marganya menjadi **Sabaku**. Sakura pernah berkata bahwa Shikamaru sangat mencintai gadis pirang itu. Lalu Ino pun melirik Chouji dan Naruto yang tersenyum gembira.

Dengan berat hati, Ino pun menerima lamaran Shikamaru. Dia tak ingin teman temanya kecewa. Dan terpaksa melupakan Uchiha yang sangat di cintainya itu.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"Eh tak makan?" Ucapan Shikamaru membangunkan Ino dari lamunan panjangnya. Dia tak menyangka meja yang tadi kosong kini telah terisi dengan alat alat makan.

Ino menarik kursi yang ada di hadapanya dengan hati hati dan duduk di depan shikamaru. Jaraknya dengan Shikamaru sekarang hanya terpisah oleh meja makan besar mereka. Shikamaru melirik Ino yang terkesima melihat santapan yang di hidangkanya. Lalu mereka menyantap hidangan itu dengan penuh hikmad dan syukur. Sesekali Ino bergumam tentang enaknya masakan shikamaru. Walaupun pagi ini indah, tapi tidak bagi perasaan kunoichi pirang muda itu.

**.**

**.**

**Sore hari pukul 16.30 pm.**

Ino pun berjalan dengan malas menuju kamar nya. Dia mengambil handuk di kamarnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa memperhatikan Shikamaru yang duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya dengan membaca buku. Tanpa Ino sadari sebenarnya Shikamaru sangat memperhatikan Ino.

Shikamaru merasa sesak dadanya saat di meja rias Ino terpatri sebuah figura team 7 dan bukanya tim mereka. Shikamaru beranjak menuju meja rias istrinya lalu mengambil foto yang membuatnya cemburu, ter utama salah satu pria yang benar benar membuat hatinya cemburu berat padanya. Di pegang nya figura itu di tanganya lalu menggantinya dengan foto team mereka yang di simpan Ino di laci nya.

'_Agar Ino mengerti, bahwa aku benar benar mencintai nya_' ucap Shika di dalam batinya.

dia pun kembali duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memperhatikan foto 'bodoh' itu.

Ino pun keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk piyama yang di kenakan erat di tubuhnya dan handuk kecil menutupi rambutnya yang basah, wangi tubuh Ino seperti lavender yang tercium di indra penciuman Shikamaru.

Ino pun memperhatikan Shikamaru yg sedang memegang figura coklat berbahan kayu tersebut. Dia mengira itu hanya foto keluarga nya saja lalu melangkah menuju ruang ganti bajunya.

Ino yang sudah mengganti bajunya itu melepas handuk kecil yang ada di kepala nya dan pergi ke meja rias kesukaanya. Karena ada foto..

"Foto nya.." ucapan Ino terhenti.

Ino pun melotot matanya saat mendapati foto team 7 tergantikan dengan team mereka.

ino merasa marah, namun juga sangat merasa bersalah. Perlahan Ino mendesah "Shika~".

Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru yang hanya melirik sedikit kemudian tak bergeming menatapi foto itu dengan raut wajah marah, ujung alis Shikamaru pun terangkat. Merasa Shikamaru sudah mulai emosi, Ino pun mendekati Shikamaru.

"Shika" ucap Ino dengan menyentuh ragu pundak suaminya yang terduduk lesu di pinggir kasur sambil memandang iri pada foto itu. Sepertinya Ino tahu siapa yang membuat suaminya itu cemburu berat. Sekarang perasaan Ino kacau balau, dia gelisah, dan umm -galau?-.

Mata Shikamaru pun menengadah melirik ke arah istrinya dengan tatapan dingin. Ino terhenyak mendapati sang suami melayangkan tatapan itu, baru pertama kali sejak mereka menikah.

"Apakah.. aku salah. Menikahimu Ino?" Ujar Shikamaru sambil memandangi Ino. Mata Shikamaru berkaca kaca. Shikamaru pun mengepalkan tangan nya erat. Ino ketakutan, bola mata nya membulat panik. Tak ada yang pernah bisa membuat marah Shikamaru selain si bungsu Uchiha.

Ino pun duduk di samping sang suami yang sudah di taklukkan emosinya. Merangkul pundak Shikamaru dengan lembut.

"Tak ada yang salah di pernikahan kita Shika.." ucap Ino untuk meredakan emosi Shikamaru.

Tiba tiba tangan Shikamaru pun melepaskan sanggahan tangan sang istri yang sedari tadi merangkulnya. Suatu bentuk tanda penolakan bagi Ino, suatu tanda penolakan.. untuk yang pertama kali nya.

Ino tahu, biasanya yang menolak apapun dari Shikamaru adalah dirinya, sekarang karma lah yang berkata. Terlalu terlambat bagi Ino untuk memperbaiki kebiasaan memajang foto itu di meja riasnya.

"Kenapa kau.." perlahan Shikamaru menaruh foto berfigura itu di kasurnya. Lalu memandanginya sejenak.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa, mencoba mencintaiku walau satu hari saja Ino?" Ucapnya memelas, Shikamaru pun menyentuh dadanya, lalu mengeratkan sentuhan nya, meremas pakaian yang dikenakan nya. Rasa sakit menjalar di dada Shikamaru, sakit, sakit sekali. Tak ada yang bisa mewakili perasaan shikamaru saat ini kecuali 'sakit'.

Hati Shikamaru seperti sedang di iris iris ketika memandangi Sasuke yang berada di dalam foto yang di simpan istrinya tersebut.

Shikamaru merasa ada sebuah luka, walaupun tak berdarah. Dia merasa berteriak namun tak bersuara. Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan?. Shikamaru tak akan bisa mengubah perasaan istri tercintanya itu.

'_Lebih baik aku di serang 1000 kunai dari pada harus menahan sakit hati seperti ini' _cetus shikamaru dalam batinya, dia menahan isak yang terus menuntut agar keluar.

'_Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menangis!' _Ujar Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat suaminya terdiam, menambah luka yang menyayat hatinya lebih dalam lagi. Ino pun hanya bisa diam tak bersuara, tak ada lagi rona kegembiraan yang biasanya terukir jelas di wajahnya.

Shikamaru beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, dengan rasa marah yang menggebu gebu. Meninggalkan sang kunoichi pirang sendirian di kamarnya. Tak bisa berkutik, dan tak bisa bersuara.

"Shika tak makan dulu?!" Teriaknya ragu pada Shikamaru yang sudah jauh dari kamarnya, dan juga untuk mengganti topik.

"Cih, aku tidak lapar" dengus Shikamaru dengan keluar rumahnya.

"Shikamaru.." Ino terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Saat ini dia hanya dapat memikirkan perasaan suami yang dia lukai itu. Ino sebenarnya merasa hampa, biasanya saat sedang seperti ini Shikamaru lah yang selalu menghiburnya. Tapi sekarang Shikamaru yang sakit hati pada Ino. Tak ada lagi orang yang dapat menghiburnya.

**DEGG**

Tiba tiba udara dingin menerobos Ino dari kulit nya dan menikam jantungnya. Titik titik hujan di luar sana menetes beriringan dengan sambaran petir yang bergemuruh. Sepertinya alam sedang mengamuk.

Tak sadar, Ino pun menitikkan air mata yang seirama dengan derasnya hujan di luar sana.

Ino merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang istri.

"Sh Shika.. ah..hiks.." Ino merasakan sesak di dadanya, nafasnya tersengal sengal.

Ino tak kuat menahan sebak di matanya. Dadanya penuh dengan luka yang bahkan lebih parah dari pada luka fisik.

"Apakah dia sakit Sakura?.." benar kata Sakura, Kalau ada orang yang sakit hatinya itu susah untuk diobati, dan obat itu di dapat dari orang lain.

Ino pun menarik keatas kakinya. kepalanya bertumpu pada lututnya. Tangisan Ino merejam kebahagiaan Saga yang tanpa Ino ketahui telah masuk ke kamar mereka sedari tadi.

"Ibu.." ucap Saga yang terdiam di tengah pintu sambil membawa gulingnya.

Ino pun langsung menoleh ke arah anaknya yang sedang mematung di tengah pintu itu. Ino mengemas air mata nya yang membanjiri wajah putihnya dan beranjak menuju anaknya.

"Saga chan~ sudah bangun tidur?, tumben bangunnya telat?" Ino mengelus rambut hitam anaknya dan tersenyum kecut padanya.

"Ibu, aku habis bermimpi.." ujar anaknya sambil mencengkram kuat guling yang di bawanya.

"Mimpi apa nak?" Saga menatap ke langit langit kamar ibunya dengan seksama lalu menjatuhkan tatapanya. Ino masih memburu mata anaknya yang terlihat sedih itu.

"Ayah meninggal.."

**DEGGG!**

Mata Ino terbelalak menanggapi anak nya berbicara seperti itu.

"Saga!, kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu." Ino pun langsung memeluk anaknya yang menangis dengan kencang dan Ino pun menahan laju isaknya.

**.**

**.**

**Malam pukul 22.00**

"Mana Shika yah?, jam segini kok belum pulang" cerocos Ino sambil mondar mandir di ruang tamu.

Pintu pun terbuka, mengagetkan Ino. Pria berseringai datar masuk ke rumahnya. Rambut yang diikatnya sepertinya basah.

"Shika, kau dari mana saja sih?" Ucap Ino.

"Aku habis misi, Ino." Ucapnya sambil mencopot seragam joninnya.

"Kenapa gak bilang dulu ?" Gerutu Ino.

"Tidak, nanti kau marah." ujar Shikamaru datar.

"Shika~ ini hari liburmu!, besok lagi kalau kau mau misi, harus bilang aku!"

"Hn." Jawab shikamaru.

"Shika, a-aku m-minta maaf" ucap Ino sambil membungkuk pada Shikamaru Dan merasa bersalah. Sangat merasa bersalah, Shikamaru pun melirik ino dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat terartikan.

"tidak apa" cetus nya sambil mengikis lengan baju nya.

"Besok Sakura berkunjung, jadi.." Ino pun menatap ragu suaminya, Shikamaru melihat ke arah istrinya, menunggu ucapan Ino.

"Tolong jaga Saga ya" ucap Ino sambil memohon.

"Iya" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengacak acak rambut Ino dengan gemas, senyuman tipis mulai mengembang di mulutnya. Mengurangi rasa 'sakit' hati yang di rasakannya.

Ino pun kesal, dia menggembungkan mulutnya dan melipat tangan di dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**Ke Esokan harinya pukul 08.45**

"Sakura!" Ucap Ino kegirangan dengan datangnya sahabat dekatnya.

"Inoo!, ah lama tak jumpa" lalu Ino dan Sakura pun .. apa yah.. 'Cupika Cupiki' lah.

"Mana Mikoto?, aku penasaran dengan mukanya, apakah mirip kau atau Gaara" goda Ino pada Sakura.

"dia bersama ayahnya, tidak ikut aku kemari, kata Gaara kun nanti malah ngerepotin.." Celetuk sakura sambil meminum teh yang di sediakan Ino.

"Oh iya, mana Saga" lanjut Sakura.

"Dia disini" ucap Shikamaru sambil menggendong Saga, lalu tiba tiba merangkul pundak Ino yang dari tadi berdiri di depan meja dan tidak ikut duduk Sakura.

"Ahh~" ucap Ino kaget, dan sepertinya tidak nyaman saat suaminya tiba tiba merangkulnya.

Sakura mengerling bergantian pada Ino dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang merasa Ino tidak nyaman pun melepaskan rangkulanya dan langsung pergi.

"Ino, dia sangat mencintaimu" dan Ino pun mulai duduk.

"Aku.. Sasuke.." ucap Ino terbata bata, sakura pun tahu apa yang di maksud Ino.

"Kenapa tak kau coba mencintainya saki?" Cakap Sakura sambil menatap prihatin pada ino.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku masih sangat mencintai Uchiha!" Peluh Ino pun menetes.

Diam diam Shikamaru menguping dari tadi percakapan antara sesama kunoichi ini. Saat tahu Ino berkata bahwa dia masih cinta pada Sasuke, Shikamaru tersenyum dan di susul butiran air mata yang menetes di pipinya.

Lagi.. Ino merejam Shikamaru, membuat seribu duri menghantam otaknya Shika. Keringat dingin mengaliri punggungnya. Dan tanpa kata kata Shikamaru mengusap air matanya dan pergi, benar benar pergi bersama anaknya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa membuat Shikamaru lebih terluka lagi, aku akan menceraikannya" Sakura melotot seakan tak percaya apa yang barusan Ino katakan.

"A apa kau yakin Ino?, kau.."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat saki-, jangan menghalangiku." Sahut Ino. Lalu mereka pun terdiam tanpa suara.

**.**

**.**

**Malam pukul 23.00**

"Shika aku ingin bicara" ucap Ino datar.

"Apa?" Shikamaru pun menarik kursi dan langsung duduk di depan Ino.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, dan aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa lagi.." Shikamaru menatap tajam Ino.

"Aku ingin cerai.."

**DEGGG**

Hati shikamaru tersayat lagi, lebih dalam dari biasanya. Kata kata ino menikam kalbunya

Hati Shikamaru terbenam dalam kekecewaan, lagi dan lagi. Dia masih sangat mencintai Ino.

"Baiklah, tapi Saga tetap dengan ku." Ucapnya dingin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ino, sendirian.

Shikamaru pergi untuk menenangkan hatinya, lagi. Malam itu Shikamaru tidur di kamar tamu. Dan menutup pintunya rapat rapat. Shikamaru menangis. Berteriak kencang, dan tak takut terdengar siapapun karena ruangan itu kedap suara. Shikamaru merasa lemah, merasa rapuh dengan deraian air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Dia masih sangat mencintai Ino.

Ino yang hanya bisa melihat suaminya berjalan menuju kamar tamu itu tahu, bagaimana kekecewaan seorang Shikamaru. Memang saat sedang seperti ini awan hitam berkumpul di atas kepala Ino. Ino pusing, entah kenapa tiba tiba cairan bening itu menerobos mata Ino dan mengalir derasnya.

Dan mulai saat itu, mereka jarang berbicara.

**.**

**.**

**1Minggu kemudian**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pengadilan Konoha memutuskan ikatan mereka.

Hari ini pengadilan memutuskannya.

Ino pun berkemas barang barang dari rumah keluarga Nara yang di tempatinya saat mereka menikah.

Koper besar berwarna merah Ino pun telah penuh dengan bajunya. Walaupun dia tidak dapat hak asuh anaknya, tapi dia masih ingin bersama anaknya.

"Ibu.., ibu mau kemana?" Ucap Saga sedih.

"Ibu, pergi nak, kau tetap bersama ayah mu." Ucap Ino sedih, mata Ino pun berkaca kaca.

Tiba tiba Shikamaru datang dan langsung menggendong anaknya.

"Kau sudah selesai berkemasnya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah, aku pergi dulu tapi.."

"Aku hanya menginginkan saga walaupun kau pergi, rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu." Sahut Shikamaru dengan tegas, walaupun sebenarnya tidak tega, dia tidak pernah tega kepada Ino yang sudah mulai menitikkan air mata nya itu.

Ino pun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Shika.." Ino merasa sedih, tak tega meninggalkan anaknya yang di gendong Shikamaru.

"Pergilah kejarlah dia sepuas hatimu, lagi pula aku sudah bukan suamimu"

Ino tersentak, batinya teriris mendengar kata yang mencuat itu.

"aku pergi.." Ino pun pergi dari sana. Walaupun berat rasanya.

**.**

**.**

**3 hari kemudian**

"Ibu, aku titip Saga, gulungan itu akan aku rampas dari mereka!" Ujar Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan anaknya pada ibunya dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"hati hati nak.." ucap ibu Shika, Nara Yoshino.

~-000-~

"Apa kau sudah puas mengambil gulungan itu eh?" Ucap Shika dengan melemparkan kunai2 nya di lawanya itu.

"Anakmu.." ucap ninja hitam itu dengan menyodorkan pada Shika foto anak nya.

"Jangan macam macam dengan anak ku!" Shikamaru pun memukul ninja itu, namun tidak kena.

"Aku dengar, istrimu juga menceraikanmu yah?"

"Diamlah bodoh!"

Shring shring mereka beradu kunai dengan hebatnya.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik diamlah!" Teriak Shikamaru sambil berdiri di dahan pohon.

"Aku tahu segalanya~ "

**JREPPP..**

"Shikamaru!" Ucap Omino dengan membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"S s sial!, dia mengubah tubuhnya menjadi transparan ya.." tiba tiba Shikamaru oleng dan..

Kembali teringat saat bahagia nya bersama Ino, Saat boncengan berdua di hari yang cerah saat musim semi. Saat mereka mengikrarkan janji sehidup sematinya..

~-000-~

Mata Ino mendelik saat mendengar telefon dari Kiba. tangan Ino pun kehilangan sandaranya. Telefon yang di genggamnya jatuh di lantai. Kaki Ino tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya dan langsung ambruk.

Mata Ino masih melotot tak percaya apa yang barusan Ino dengar.

Ino pun langsung berdiri dan berlari sekencang kencangnya.

Kini sudah terlihat rumah Nara Shikamaru, rumah besar yang kini terhias bendera kuning di teras nya.

Ino mengerang, dan berlari mencoba menggapai, mencoba masuk, tapi tubuhnya membatu, tak bisa bergerak namun Ino mencoba dengan keras walaupun itu hanya sebuah seretan kaki semata.

Seretan kaki Ino ter dengar oleh Chouji yang berada di teras rumah Shika.

Chouji pun berlari sekencang mungkin menuju Ino yang hampir saja roboh jika tak di pegangi Chouji.

Ino menggulirkan air matanya lagi, sudah tidak bisa membendungnya. Chouji yang memperhatikannya pun ikut bersedih.

"Inoo!" Ucap Nara Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru sambil berlari menuju Ino yang di gotong Chouji.

Lalu memeluk hangat mantan menantunya itu.

"Ah, hiks, Shhhiika.." ucap Ino terbata bata melihat Yoshino memeluknya.

**GYUT!**

Tengkuk Ino basah keringat dingin saat melihat seseorang terbaring dan tutupi kain kafan putih yang membalut tubuhnya.

Ino pun berjalan dengan gemetar ke arah nya, dan langsung roboh di depanya.

"Shikamaru! Bangun!" Ucap Ino sambil mengelus pipi Shikamaru yang sudah dingin itu.

"Shikamaruu!" Ino mengerang saat sang mantan suami tak menjawab nya.

Tetesan air mata Ino membuat basah kain penutup yang ada di muka Shikamaru.

Tiba tiba Ino pusing, matanya berkunang kunang dan dia kehilangan kesadaran.

**.**

**.**

**TIIIIIIIIIT~**

Perlahan Ino membuka maniknya, dan yang terlihat pertamakali bagi nya adalah wajah putih berambut hitam yang di ikat belakang.

"Shika.." gumam Ino.

"Ibu, ini aku, Saga.." ucap Saga dengan menitikkan air matanya.

"Kau masih hidup Shika?, lalu mengapa mereka mengabarkanmu mati?" Ucap Ino sambil memegang raut muka anaknya seakan tak mendengar anaknya yang berkata dirinya bukan ayahnya.

"Shika.." mata Ino menggulirkan bebanya yang banyak. Tetesan demi tetesan air mata tak ada habisnya keluar dari mata biru lautnya.

Kemudian Ino mengerang dan menangis tersendu sendu dan membalikkan badan nya sehingga membelakangi anaknya dan teman teman nya.

Ino merasa Shikamaru masih tidur di sampingnya saat ini, Ino menangis dengan sangat keras.

Dia mencoba menggapai bayangan semu Shikamaru namun tidak bisa, walau hanya seketika cuma. Agar hilang perasaan rindu yang menikam kalbunya. Hatinya terasa di sayat oleh belati tajam. Perih, rasa perih mulai menjalar di dada Ino.

Matanya tak bisa berhenti menggulirkan cairan bening yang bertumpu di matanya .Masih saja tidak bisa mengontrol laju nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Ino teringat masa indah bersama Shikamaru.

Senyumnya, masakanya yang enak, ditambah selalu menemaninya membuat mata Ino lebam. Ino merasa ada tali yang di ikat kan di dadanya dan seseorang menariknya dengan kencang.

Lagi, Ino teringat saat terakhir mereka bersama. Dia hanya bisa membuat Shikamaru sakit hati.

Sakura memandang Ino prihatin, Chouji dan Kiba yang berusaha menenangkan Saga yang sedang menangis.

Tiba tiba Ino bangkit dan berlari menuju ruang tamunya. Sakura pun mengikutinya sambil berlari.

"Mana.. mana Shika?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura. Sakura memandang sedih sahabatnya yang sekarang seperti orang gila itu dan perlahan menjawabnya.

"Di kubur.." Ino pun berlari, berlari sekencang kencangnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan raya, hampir saja dia tertabrak jika pengemudi itu tidak mengerem kendaraanya. Dia, Ino masih berlari menuju pemakaman Konoha walaupun ia tahu, pemakaman itu jauh dari rumahnya.

~-000-~

Ino kehilangan tumpuan kakinya, jatuh tersungkur di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan 'NARA SHIKAMARU'.

Lalu mengerang, menangis, tak ada lagi rasa apapun di benaknya kecuali sedih.

Ino pun memandangi foto yang berfigurakan kayu jati itu di depan makam Shikamaru.

Ino pun semakin menangis. Mengeraskan suaranya. Mengeluarkan seluruh air bening itu di nisan Shikamaru. Samar samar terbayang wajah shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, dan mengecup perutnya saat mengandung Saga. Membuat hati Ino pilu, seperti hujan seribu jarum yang menusuk kulitnya. Menikam kalbu ino, ino masih tenggelam di dalam ke sedihan.

Lagi, samar samar terlihat Shikamaru memegang tanganya dan memberikan semangat pada Ino saat Ino melahirkan dengan susah payah. Ino pun menangis lagi dengan kencangnya, tak memperdulikan orang orang di sekitar yang mengawasinya, terus menerus.

Setelah cukup lama Ino pun bisa menguasai dirinya. Walaupun nafasnya masih terengah engah.

"Shikamaru, aku tak tahu sejak kapan kau kehilangan kendali.." Ino pun mengusap air matanya.

"Biasanya kau paling pintar strategi di medan perang, apa kau mati gara gara aku?" Ino pun menyentuh nisan Shikamaru dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Shika.." buliran air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

"Setelah kau tiada, aku baru menyadari, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Shikamaru, aku berjanji, aku akan mencintaimu di sisa hidupku. Apapun yang terjadi" ucap ino sambil mengelus nisan Shikamaru.

"Ino" ujar Chouji sambil menggandeng Saga ke Pemakaman. Ino terjingkat mendengar Chouji yang berdiri di samping nya.

"Ibu" Saga pun langsung memeluk Ino dengan hangat.

"Ini.." Chouji pun memberi Ino sepucuk surat, Ino pun membukanya dengan ragu.

**DEGG**

Mata Ino kembali berkaca kaca saat membacanya.

_Dear Yamanaka Ino yang pemalas._

_Sudah sekitar umm, aku lupa._

_aku tahu saat menerima ini aku pasti sudah tiada, lega rasanya._

_Aku tak bisa berkata apapun.._

_Aku masih cinta padamu Ino, walaupun ku tahu kau tak suka padaku._

_Aku masih sangat cinta padamu._

_Kirimkan salam ke Saga ya._

_Aku sangat mencintainya_

_ Salam Shika._

Ino pun melipat surat itu ke dalam tempatnya lagi.

"Dia memberiku. sehari sebelum dia meninggal" cetus Chouji. Ino masih terdiam, masih tertegun pada surat itu.

"Ibu, saat aku tinggal sama ayah, ayah pernah bilang, bahwa ayah sangat mencintai ibu, dan yakin bahwa suatu saat ibu pasti menyukainya.." Saga terdiam. Ino pun melirik anaknya dengan penuh arti.

"Dan katanya aku bisa menjadi obat hati nya dan obat hati ibu." Ino langsung memeluk anaknya dan berkata.

"Iya nak, ayahmu memang benar."

'**_terima kasih'_**

Ino pun langsung berdiri dan menggendong anaknya.

**_'Shikamaru' _**

Lalu melirik dan mengangguk pada nisan Shikamaru kemudian pergi dari pemakaman itu bersama Chouji dengan hati yang damai.

THE END

**.**

**.**

catatan kaki: akhirnya fic pertamaku jadi juga, ah~~~~ lega.

oh iya, special thanks buat dae uchiha sensei atas saran saran nya, belum sempat aku kirim, teman teman aku udah nyuruh untuk di post in aja, LOL.

gimana gimana? RnR please?!

mungkin ceritanya abal ya?, ke pendekan?, masih kacau?ending maksa dan gaje? harap maklum baru pertama menulis, hehehe.;D

ku tunggu review nya ya!


End file.
